Story Time
by Shouting-at-the-Sky
Summary: Sometimes River visited. It wasn't always saving the world and marrying the Doctor, once in a while it was just syncing journals and telling stories. River is a little uneasy telling her story, she has no idea how it will affect the Doctor. WARNING- Doctor Who season 6 spoilers, Torchwood season 3 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story for all you readers to sink your jaws into. Make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Even though it is supposed to be River telling a story, I'm going to be narrating because that is just how I roll.**

**Timelines: Takes place between The Power of Three and The Angels Take Manhattan. River has also been through her wedding among other things. Captain Jack Harkness is between season 3 and 4 of Torchwood. Enjoy everyone:)**

Sometimes River came to visit. It wasn't always saving the world or marrying the Doctor, once in a while she left Storm Cage, synced her journal, and spent some quality time with her parents and her husband. They were currently resting in a modern lounge the TARDIS conjured up for them, with Amy and Rory snuggling closely on a sofa while River sat up in a small chair parallel to them.

"So Mum, Dad, How have you been? I see you have taken refuge on the TARDIS." River smiled. She loved the quality time she got to spend with her parents.

"Yep, exploring the universe full time." Amy said as she leaned back, her head finding its way to Rory's chest.

"What about you River, anything interesting happen at Storm Cage lately?" Rory asked, trying to hide the sarcasm that made its way into his tone.

"No, not at Storm Cage, but something interesting did happen a while back." Her smile widened as she said interesting. Nobody noticed the Doctor slip into the room trying to balance multiple cups of tea in his hands at a time.

"Do tell." Amy leaned in like she was in a gossip session at a sleepover party.

"I can't, the Doctor wouldn't approve."

"Oi, I wouldn't approve of what?"

"Nothing sweetie." River pushed innocence into her tone of voice.

"River was going to tell us a story that you wouldn't approve of." Amy taunted childishly.

"Go on, tell away, as long as there are no spoilers." The Doctor put the mugs onto the table and sat down on the couch adjacent to Amy's.

"Oh, no spoilers sweetie. But I'm just going to warn you, this was before we got married."

"Come sit next to me River." The Doctor asked playfully, patting the vacant seat next to him.

"Oh when this story is over, you won't want to be anywhere near me." The Doctor shuffled a little in his seat and frowned. Without blinking, River Song started her story.

"To get to some of our... adventures, I need some transport. So I...borrowed a vortex manipulator." All she got were blank stares from Amy and Rory. "You know, the little wrist straps Time Agents use for time travel, anyways I took one from the Time Agency. They had a lot of trouble tracking me, due to the fact that the tracker on the manipulator was covered by the shields of the TARDIS. Well one time, I got a little careless and went shopping in Atlatine, lovely in the dry season by the way. They caught onto my signal and sent and agent to get the manipulator and, of course me.

* * *

Jack found himself once again, at a bar. It felt like a magnet pulling him in, wanting to drink more and more to send the bad memories away. It never work though, in the thousands of years that he lived he would never remember something as clear as Ianto dying in his arms.

He waived to the bartender, signaling for another hyper vodka. She was cute, even with purple skin, but Jack didn't even bother trying. Everyone he dated, talked to, or even breath on would eventually die, leaving him still there. The only thing in his life that was constant was himself. No matter how many people he shagged, or how many shots he took, nothing could possibly make him happy.

He heard a beeping noise coming from nearby. It was scary how familiar it sounded, but at the same time how foreign. He looked at his wrist. He had an incoming call. The only time he got calls on this old piece of shit was from the Time Agency, thousands of years ago.

_"Harkness! Long time no talk, well for you, its only been days for me."_ Jack was confused. He couldn't get visual on the crap thing, but recognized the raspy man's voice. He left the bar and entered the bathroom.

"Anderson?"

_"Yeah, it's me, Captain, I'm sending you on a mission, no explanations."_

"But the Time Agency was disbanded years ago."

_"Keyword, TIME agency. I'm calling you from the past. Present you is in the middle of the Lai Chi mission and we needed a Harkness for this job." _Jack thought of those words, Lai Chi, they didn't ring a bell.

"Why did you contact me now?"

_"You didn't seem busy. We need you Jack, you're the best man for the job."_

"And if I refuse?"

_"We are willing to pay a high price for fine work, and we know you need the money." _Jack thought back to his dingy flat in the corner of Horizon 12. He could really use the money.

"Fine, I'm game. What am I after, a rogue agent, a gang, a raging alien?" Anderson laughed.

_"No Jack, we have something right up your alley, a woman."_


	2. Chapter 2

Professor River Song walked through the marketplace. Although she was a strong woman trained for murder, she couldn't resist the deals Atlatine's shopping district offered. The market was chiseled out of the rainforest planet, the trees cut down used as wood to build structures and shops. She trotted through the dry dirt taking a look at all the planet had to offer.

The native species were humanoid, except with the rainbow feathers of a rainforest parrot starting from their hairline and going down their backs. They were a rather beautiful species, but many took interest in the golden locks on River's head. She was offered many drinks and intriguing glances toward her character. She enjoyed the attention, but she was merely here to pick up the lovely skirts the planet constructed out of a soft material found in the core of some of their trees. She had gotten a little side tracked.

She squirmed her way between people, trying to maneuver with the many bags she carried on her person. She looked up to see a generously sized opening in the crowd and bursted through it, finally getting a chance to breath. It didn't last long since she ran right into a muscular man who was too busy looking at his vortex manipulator. She didn't have her balance and fell right onto her bottom, her bags scattering around her person.

The man finally looked up to see what he had done. In one swift moment, he scooped up all her bags and grabbed her hand to pull her off the ground, he let out a weak smile.

"Sorry about that. I think this thing is broken." The man said, smacking his hand onto the wrist strap. When he pointed it at her, it started beeping louder.

"Trying to find someone, it seems to have a liking towards me."

"Not someone, something. The tie shop, it must be behind you." He hid his nerve behind his smile.

"Yeah, I passed it a bit back, why don't I show you."

"I have all day for that, why don't I take a lovely lady out to lunch to apologize?" The man held out his hand.

"That sounds fantastic." River took his hand and lead the way toward the closest eatery.

* * *

"Let me tell you about myself." The man said before he took a bit out of his exotically colored salad.

"Oh but sweetie, I already know so much." The man looked intrigued.

"Go on."

"By your accent I would say you are from Boeshane, probably the peninsula, you are about forty, you like collecting old earth antiques, and by your wrist strap, I would say you are a Time Agent."

"Not bad, not bad, but why don't I introduce myself, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I am from the peninsula, I'm not even close to forty, I earned this coat in the war, and I am a former Time Agent."

"And they let you keep the manipulator?"

"Well, I kinda... ditched them."

"Oh, so your rogue now?"

"I prefer free." River let out a laugh.

"Well, I'm Professor River Song," she paused. "And that is all you need to know."

"A name is perfectly okay with me." He smiled. "So Professor Song, would you like me to accompany you through the rest of your shopping?"

"Oh, captain, that would be lovely."

* * *

As they ate, Jack though back to the night before, when he met up with Anderson to be briefed for the mission.

"Hey Anderson, long time no talk." Jack smiled and proudly saluted the man.

"Saluting? Where have you been, an Earth army?"

"Well actually sir-"

"Doesn't matter captain." He escorted the captain into an agency lab. "This is Professor River Song, we found a sample of her hair in the lab where a vortex manipulator was stolen." Jack looked at the woman on the screen. She had beautiful golden locks and shining eyes. Her lipstick filled lips had a smirk on them. Her body was filled with beautiful curves and perfect fitting clothing. "This woman is dangerous, she was trained for murder. That's why we need you Jack, and your...expertise.

"You want me to have sex with her?"

"If that's what it takes to gain her trust. If she thinks something is wrong, she could kill you with the pout of her lips." _That wouldn't be such a problem. _Jack thought. "She uses seduction, so we need you to fight fire with fire."

"You want me to gain her trust and then betray her?" Jack had done this dozens of times as a con-man, and even a time agent. He was a different man now, he had a conscience, could he handle such a task?

"We are paying good money for your work, Jack. Plus this woman is dangerous, who knows what she could do with time travel." Jack sighed, he knew what he had to do. He needed the money and something to do to get his mind off of things, he guessed the beautiful woman was just a bonus. "She was spotted last week in the Atlatine shopping district. We're sending you back to get her." A man walked up and handed Anderson something. "Here, we upgraded you manipulator, you can track her with the hair sample we found."

Jack looked down at it. It looked about the same with a couple added buttons and such. He put it back onto his wrist to fill the emptiness there. He would never take it off again. "This mission is very important and I know your reputation Jack, you can't fall in love with this one, understood?" Jack nodded and pressed the take off button, fitting in a salute before he vanished into mid-air.

**Everyone who reviews gets a virtual high-five from yours truly:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N- Sorry for the long wait you guys! Please keep on reading this story and pretty please review it to tell me what you think. The more people that review the faster I update.**

**Warning- Although this story implies sex, there will be NO sex. This story is rated T for a reason. If you want to read about sex, this is not the place to find it. Thank you.**

To Jack's surprise, River Song's trust wasn't difficult to gain. All he had to do was some flirting and buy her a couple skirts, women. He thought it was weird that she was so nice to someone she just met, but Jack was too busy flirting to make anything of it. As the second sun started making it's decent, they had finally reached where she had been dragging him to. The tie shop.

"You said this is what you were looking for." The Professor said, examining his facial expressions.

"Yeah, Thanks River." He said, pushing his nerves under his tone of voice.

"Although I really prefer someone with a bowtie." She smiled as Jack imagined himself in a bowtie. He shook his head to remove the image.

"I'll stick with a regular tie, thank you." He picked up a couple simple ties to sustain his alibi and then lead River to an opening in the crowd. "Thanks for helping me with my shopping." River took a step closer to him.

"Oh, the men always need it." She leaned in and pouted her lips seductively. "Why don't we go back to your place?" Jack smiled and moved his mouth to start talking, but before any words came out, a scream arose from one of the stands. Without thinking, he ran right towards the noise.

It was getting dark and most of the people had left, leaving it easy for Jack to maneuver to the assistance of whoever needed it. It also made it easy for someone to rob one of the stands, which was taking place when he entered the place that was selling jewelry.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked with a strong voice, standing behind the robber.

"None of your business, just keep walking." The burglar who appeared to be a woman turned around having her gun still pointed at the red skinned merchant.

"Why don't you start walking, this man is trying to close his stand with out annoying bitches getting in his way." Jack couldn't see behind the woman's mask, but she seemed angry. She quickly veered her gun in Jack's direction and blasted it, a red pulse shooting towards his direction. He dove out of the way and ran at the woman, ready to strike her down. Before his fist could make impact, a blue light hit her square in the chest and she crumbled to the ground. Jack looked in the direction of the blast to see River Song blowing smoke off of the tip of her gun. Jack smiled.

"You know I had that covered."

"Sure you did."

"Oh, I hate you."

"No you don't sweetie." She leaned in closer. "So how about it, you and I at your place?" She said flirtatiously as she batted her eyelashes.

"Sounds like a fun night."

* * *

River Song really admired the man for snapping into action and helping that person. He didn't seem like much of a Time Agent. A Time Agent would complete their mission and leave the scene, to let everyone else clean up their mess. This guy had responsibility and respect for the people around him, especially River. He was sweet, kind, and a flirt. The Doctor would hate the fact that she was even standing near a guy like that. And who knows, maybe she will get to know him more in the bedroom.

* * *

Jack Harkness and River Song entered the hotel room that the Time Agency had rented out for him. It was larger than his flat, having a fully functioning kitchen, two full bathrooms, a sitting room and a large bedroom. Without any questions asked, River led the way. making a B-line to the bedroom. She sat on the firm mattress and pulled Jack close to her.

"I'm going to go get ready." She seductively leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. She got up and left the room.

Jack immediately started feeling uneasy. He leaned over and threw up into the trashcan in the corner of the room. His body flared up in blinding pain. He started feeling weak, his body leaning over in burning pain. He tried to take refuge on the bed but he couldn't manage moving his feet. After a couple minutes of excruciating torture, he collapsed on the floor, his heart ceasing its rhythm.


	4. Chapter 4

**All reviews are greatly appreciated!**

River peeked into the room as she heard the thump of a fallen body echo through the suite. The man had fallen quickly, the high dosage of poison she put into her lipstick highly effective. She picked up the body using all her strength and deposited it onto the large bed.

She didn't want to kill the man, and she was feeling pretty guilty about it. Hanging out with the Doctor had been making her feel that way whenever she killed someone. It was all her fault though, she stupidly went on a shopping trip without the shields of the TARDIS plus she went in a time zone where she was known are a murderer; which was most of them but that was beside the point. She took off the man's greatcoat and started inspecting what he had in his possession.

Everything in his possession seemed very old. He had a pair of old fashioned handcuffs, a small gun that had bullets instead of sonic power, and some other antique like items. They all seemed to come from Earth. They never collected Time Agents from Earth. She looked at the man who laid on the bed. Who was this man?

As she looked away, a harsh deep breath came from the bed. The man had sit up, fully breathing and alive. He looked at her and smiled.

"So can we have sex now?" He said, flashing a Captain Jack Harkness signature smile.

"But that's not possible, you were dead."

"The poison took a while to get out of my system, sorry for keeping you waiting." River seemed almost scared by the man's abilities, but she tried to keep her cool."

"What is this, a Time Agent thing?" River was too distracted worrying about the immortal man to notice him reach over and snatch the handcuffs which were resting next to him on the bed.

"No, It's a me thing." Everything happened quickly. Jack used the bounciness of the bed to propel himself next to River and cuff her hands together before she could even think about grabbing her blaster. He smiled. _"Still got it,"_ He thought. "River Song, you are under arrest for breaking out of Storm Cage and stealing a vortex manipulator from the Time Agency."

"But, Jack, you don't understand." She said, trying to push innocence into her voice.

"What the part about you being a murderer or the part about you stealing from the Time Agency?" He asked sarcastically.

"Neither, but-"

"Then there we go. I'm sorry River, you don't look like a murderer to me... oh yeah, except for when you tried to kill me." He placed his hand onto her shoulder and used the other to push the button that made the suite empty once again.

**Gosh, sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Even though it took a couple seconds to go from the hotel suite to the Time Agency, River Song had a lot of time to think. She thought about how much easier it would be if she just handed over the wrist strap. She was young and stupid when she took it, but she still needed it. Handing over the vortex manipulator would mean loosing the only transportation she had to get to the Doctor, the man she was just starting to get to know.

As they landed, River had to adjust her eyes to the bright white walls, and ceiling. Due to the fact that she was cuffed, she ungracefully fell backwards, leading to her hitting her head on the polished white floor. Jack noticed immediately and ran over to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly, forgetting for a second this was the woman that he was arresting.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jack grabbed her gently by the waist and lifted her up, looking right into her eyes. River couldn't move her glance from his blue eyes. They were so unique, but dull and old looking. "At the eatery, I guessed you were forty, and you said you were no where near. How old are you?" He smiled lightly.

"Since your going back to jail for a while, I guess I won't lie to you." He paused. "I am twenty three hundred years old." River Song took a step back. She has seen many things and people, but never had she been so wrong about one before. She took a good look at the man again. He was different than anyone she had ever met, especially any Time Agent. He walked and acted old fashioned, kind of like her parents. Then it hit her.

"American!" She shouted to Jack, who was walking away to note someone of their arrival. He stopped in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" He asked walking back toward the cuffed woman.

"Your accent. The only other people that talk like that come from America on Earth. All your weapons and clothing are from Earth, even the old fashioned handcuffs. What are you doing with the Time Agency?" Jack smiled. She was wrong, but smart. Thinking about the planet warmed his heart. He really had missed the place, roaming around in space like an intergalactic wanderer was not the way he wanted to live anymore. He wanted to go home.

Instead of answering her question, he asked one himself.

"And how do you know so much about such a daft old planet like Earth?" He was closer up now, his eyes staring into hers.

"I have a mate, he travels around. Likes to visit Earth."

"I know a man just like that." Jack says thinking of the Doctor. He takes a deep breath. "Professor River Song, why did you steal this vortex manipulator?" He pointed to the object he was currently holding in his hand.

"This man, my...friend. He travels around a lot, and I need to follow behind."

"Would this man be the Doctor?"

"You know the Doctor?"

"Of course, the Oncoming Storm, the great warrior. That's how the legends go these days. But if you stick with the Doctor, you must be an important woman." He said, his lips so close to hers.

"I really am." She said, her lips forming a smile. She was so entranced in is cool blue eyes that she hardly noticed him taking the cuffs off and strapping the vortex manipulator onto her wrist. He swiftly moved over to her left ear, and whispered into it. Then he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was wild and passionate, both of the fighting for more. Soon enough Jack's eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor, dead once again.

At first she was worried, afraid that he had forgotten about the lipstick she still had on. Then she realized what he had done. He had killed himself (Which didn't seem like a big deal for him) just so that she could escape. She looked over to the wrist strap and programmed the one place she wanted to be, the TARDIS. She looked at the dead man one more time and smiled before she clicked the button. By the time more agents got there, she was already enjoying cocktails with the Doctor.

* * *

River looked around as she finished her story. Everyone in the room had a different expression. Amy was smiling. She felt like she was watching a romantic sitcom she so much enjoyed. It was sexy and scandalous, just how she liked it. Rory looked around the room, looking to see if there was a near exit he could weasel out of. The story reminded him of one of the romantic shows that Amy forced him to watch. He also didn't enjoy the fact that her daughter was telling a story that gives him a glimpse of her sex life.

The Doctor just had his mouth open. River was glad she wasn't sitting next to him, or else he would be squirming around and freaking out a little too close for comfort. She knew he was jealous, of course, and she did feel a little bad for telling it, but if Mother tells you to tell a story, you do it. River gave the Doctor an awkward smile.

"Are you okay Sweetie?"

"Yes, I'm fine." he said with his 'Mr. Grumpy Face'.

"Why don't I make us some more tea." She said quickly grabbing the cups and trying to give the Doctor some space to cool off.

"Wait!" Amy called, stopping River near the doorway. "You never told us what he whispered in your ear." River came back to the group and leaned in close.

"Till next time, Professor River Song." She answered smiling. At this the Doctor started fuming. He got up abruptly and ran out of the room, everyone else following quickly behind him. When they reached the console room, a new time was on the monitor and the door was left open. River looked at the monitor and frowned.

"That bloody idiot." She said.

"What? What did he do?" Amy asked.

"He went to talk to Jack, but he went too far back." She said seriously. Everyone stayed silent for a second, and then bursted out laughing.

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the Torchwood hub, mostly because nobody was there. Jack had sent everybody home early, except Ianto. Right now they were sitting in the main hub, drinking Ianto's perfect coffee and staring up at the pterodactyl that flew above their heads. It had been an interesting day, but it was bound to get better at night, especially with Ianto next to him.

As they were talking, Ianto heard the door swing open.

"That was weird, I though I locked up." He said in a thick Welsh accent.

"Why don't I go see who it is." Jack offered, starting to get up from the office chair.

"No, allow me sir." Before he could protest, Ianto was at the vault door, leading towards the shop. He walked in to see a awkwardly dressed man holding a metal stick in his hand, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, we're closed right now-" Before he could say anything else, the man ran past him and into the now unlocked door of the hub. He was chasing behind the man, but could not keep up with his speed.

"Ianto, what's going on?" Jack called hoping to see the Welshman, but a strange floppy haired man with a bowtie appeared. He ran up to Jack and gave him a good slap across the face. He then turned around abruptly and ran back out where he came from, yelling "That was for River!". He left the hub, never to be seen again.

"Who the fuck was that?" Jack said, feeling the stinging red mark on his face.

"I have no idea, but that bowtie..." Ianto paused. "Not cool."

**A.N- And that, my friends, is the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed Jack and River's interactions and the Doctor being a jealous fool. Don't forget to leave one last review to let me know what you thought! Thanks a bunch! _-Sky_**


End file.
